


Eraser

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need you. Dream you. Find you. Taste you. Fuck you. Use you. Scar you. Break you. Lose me. Hate me. Smash me. Erase me. Kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eraser

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Eduardo.  
> Durante y post peli.  
> 6300 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Mark un poco ñoñeras, y soy incapaz de escribir porno decente.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** Obviamente el _"Eraser"_ de NIN.
> 
>  **Notas:** Para [esta petición](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=509299#t509299).

**Need you**

\- Te necesito.

\- Aquí me tienes.

\- No, necesito el algoritmo.

Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuántas veces le había dicho ya que le necesitaba. Luego siempre añadía algo que corrigiera más o menos la frase. Ayer había sido un vaso de agua, porque le pillaba a desmano. En algunos días, aunque todavía no lo supiera, sería dinero para empezar a poner los ladrillos del sueño de su vida. Esta noche era un algoritmo para puntuar tías macizas como lo podía haber sido para clasificar tomates por tamaños. Algo que podías encontrar en cualquier libro de estadística o a golpe de Google. Algo que podrías conseguir sin pedírselo a nadie. Bastaba con levantarse a coger el vaso. Con pedir un crédito para estudiantes o emprendedores. Con deslizar el cursor al cuadro de búsqueda y esperar tener suerte. Pero él no necesitaba libros. No necesitaba a Google. Necesitaba a una persona que se lo explicara de primera mano para traducirlo a lenguaje máquina. Como esas madres que te piden que les expliques cómo grabar en el vídeo en vez de ponerse a leer el manual de instrucciones. Porque el contacto humano, el traspaso de conocimiento de esa manera, era un valor añadido. Y necesitaba que esa persona fuera él, porque él era el valor añadido de su vida.

Siempre corregía la frase con algo material. El vaso. El dinero. El algoritmo. Le necesitaba a él. A su cuerpo. A su cerebro. Pero siempre buscaba sucedáneos físicos baratos como objeto directo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera pedirse sin miedo a quedar al descubierto. Que no implicara abrirse en canal. Valía todo lo que pudiera devolverse en un momento dado.

A veces sentía miedo de que le viera como un aprovechado, siempre pidiendo cosas. Era doblemente contradictorio. Lo primero, porque con cualquier otra persona le hubiera importado un carajo qué pensara de él. Y lo segundo, porque chocaba con un orgullo bien alimentado durante toda su vida. Siempre que podía, y era casi siempre, trataba de no pedirle favores a nadie, ya fueran materiales o no. Desde que alcanzaba su memoria no había sido demasiado difícil. La mayor parte de las cosas que puedes necesitar se consiguen con dinero. Por ejemplo, el transporte. Por supuesto que salía más caro coger autobuses o taxis que pedirle a alguien que te llevara a algún sitio. Pero siempre puedes andar. O puedes ahorrar. O puedes tratar de reducir los viajes que haces. Cualquier cosa antes de suplicar, porque en el momento en el que lo haces estás moralmente obligado a estar disponible para esa persona. Y él nunca había querido estar disponible. Se obligaba a no necesitar porque no quería deberle nada a nadie. Así que ésa era su manera de decirle que estaba disponible para él. Que cogiera su cuerpo como pago a una tarde en la que no estar solo. Que se quedara con su alma como moneda de cambio por acercarle una bolsa de plástico llena de regalices.

 _Te necesito._ Era un sentimiento molesto porque casi nunca había necesitado a nadie. Nunca había echado en falta un perrito con el que jugar cuando era un crío. Ni un mejor amigo a los quince años con el que comentar los estragos de la adolescencia. Ni una novia mientras tuviera manos. Hasta ahora. A él. Realmente molesto.

 _Te. Necesito._ Tenía tanto miedo de que no entendiera cada petición como de que sí lo hiciera.

* * *

 **Dream you**

\- Mark. Mark… despierta. Te has quedado roque, macho. Vas a llegar tarde a clase – le echó una mirada de padre – Tienes que dormir por las noches. Despegarte del ordenador. Es insano.

Odiaba dormir. Con toda su alma. Desde que era pequeño.

Envidiaba a la gente que se puede tirar doce horas durmiendo, levantarse a mear, y volverse a la cama. Sabía que en parte era heredado. En casa estaba mal visto no levantarse pronto, como si dios realmente te fuera a ayudar por madrugar, como si fueras un holgazán sólo porque tu cerebro funcionase mejor de noche que con luz diurna. Así que para no sacrificar eso, aunque siempre se acostaba tarde, se levantaba antes que nadie. Llevaba años durmiendo algo más de la mitad que las personas normales. Sabía que en parte eran idas de olla propias. El proceso de quedarse dormido le parecía antinatural. Una suerte de coma del que, sí, se suponía que cada mañana ibas a despertar. Pero nadie te lo aseguraba. Además tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo horas de vida, minutos que podría estar aprovechando en otras cosas. Y sabía que no era nada físico. Si no se ponía despertadores podía dormir como cualquiera. Pero seguía haciéndolo. Seguiría haciéndolo mientras el cuerpo aguantase. Y de momento lo hacía aunque se quejara un poco. Siempre había bostezos en horas lectivas, pero de eso era más culpable el aburrimiento que su higiene onírica. Y de vez en cuando había algún adormilamiento. Mientras no se pusiera mucho a ningún volante no habría problemas.

Además los sueños eran unos hijos de la gran puta. A veces soñaba con cosas muy físicas y el despertar era un asco. Nada erótico. Al menos no con gente a la que querría follarse. Normalmente los sueños calentones los tenía siempre con cuasi-desconocidos, mientras que los que le atraían solían aparecer en tramas que le intranquilizaban. No llegaban a ser pesadillas. Nunca había tenido demasiadas, ni siquiera de crío. Pero desde luego no eran sueños agradables. Con él le pasaba. Había soñado varias veces que se moría tras accidentes idiotas. Según los que se dedican a interpretar los sueños eso es miedo a la pérdida de alguien que te importa. Esas cosas siempre le habían parecido cantamañanadas hasta entonces. También los había más obvios, donde él por fin se echaba novia o conocía a otra gente, y les dejaba de lado. Soñar, físicamente hablando, era una mierda.

 _Necesito soñarte._ Las ensoñaciones estando despierto también lo eran. Pasaba las clases imaginando futuros donde las confesiones de necesidad fluyeran sin problemas y todo acabara bien. O al menos empezara. No le iban a afectar al expediente, pero sabía que era más patético que cuando sus hermanas y sus amigas se ponían en modo fangirls desquiciadas a inventarse historias con sus cantantes favoritos.   
Quizá los adormilamientos y las ensoñaciones disminuirían si empezaba a dormir bien. Pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño antes de cierta hora. Ni las pajas ni los copazos terminaban de ayudar. La última vez que lo intentó de esa manera le acabó llamando para decirle una vez más que le necesitaba. Corregido con que necesitaba algo más de alcohol porque la nevera estaba seca. Y él le había contestado que lo que necesitaba era dormir de una puta vez. Había pasado del patetismo de una quiceañera en pleno pavo al de una ex-novia borracha y sola.

 _Te necesito._ De verdad. En la realidad. Para no tener que soñarle. Para no temer soñarle.

* * *

 **Find you**

Tenía algo hirviéndole en la cabeza y necesitaba compartirlo. Con él, por supuesto. ¿Todas las buenas ideas llegaban siempre de esa manera? Parecía que a él sí. Creó el _Synapse Media Player_ porque estaba harto de que la gente le pusiera música que no tenía nada que ver con lo que a él le gustaba. La gente escucha música de mierda. Desarrolló _CourseMatch_ porque estaba harto de tener que llamar a la gente para ver si estaban en clase o no cuando tenían que quedar para cualquier cosa. La gente encuentra fácil hablar por teléfono. Programó _FaceMash_ porque una tía le llamó gilipollas a voz en grito en un bar. La gente sabe comportarse en las citas. Iba a comenzar ese nuevo proyecto porque estaba harto de que ningún _final club_ se fijara en él. La gente le iba a empezar a prestar la atención que deberían haberle dedicado mucho antes. Todos los detonantes eran objetivamente idiotas e inevitables: mal gusto musical, falta de organización, él, chicos ricos ideando maneras de conseguir follar el doble para compensar la media de lo que él desgastaba la cama. Se dice que Newton desarrolló la ley de la gravitación porque estaba harto de que le cayeran manzanas. Manzanas tan poco inteligentes como inevitables. Se dice que Edison inventó las bombillas porque estaba harto de tenerle miedo a la oscuridad. Fobias sin sentido y, de nuevo, inevitables. Se dirá que Mark Zuckerberg inventó la red social definitiva porque estaba harto de no saber interactuar con la sociedad y de que a la sociedad se la trajera floja interactuar con él. Lógica cuestionable. Pero iba a ser inevitable.

 _Necesito encontrarte._ Al final había recordado que estarían en aquella fiesta. Eduardo se acercaba físicamente bailando hacia él. Eso era bueno. Eduardo se alejaba figuradamente al decirle que a él le habían contactado los del Phoenix. Eso no tanto. No podía evitar alegrarse por él. Ni evitar encabronarse por sí mismo. Ni dejar de pensar que sus sueños, los malos, iban a cumplirse: entraría en el club. Conocería gente divertida. Y dejaría de irse con ellos. Con él.

Le sacó fuera. Empezó a poner en palabras lo que no dejaba de bullir en su cerebro. Lo que iba a ser. Cómo iba a sacar eso de sus neuronas para ponerlo en líneas. Cómo usaría la gente aquello que él consiguiera hacer. Cómo cambiaría sus vidas. Cómo cambiaría la suya propia. Por supuesto, no mencionó a los rubísimos gemelos ni a su exótico amigo. Newton no le dio los créditos al manzano. Edison no le dio las gracias al vacío en negro.

\- Lo dividiremos – le dijo – 30/70, 70 para mí, 30 para ti, por poner los mil dólares.

 _Te necesito._ Otra vez más. Podría conseguir ese dinero de su familia. O con un crédito. O coger un curro de mierda a tiempo parcial y esperar a tener algo más ahorrado. Pero estaba eligiendo una vez más decirle que estaba dispuesto a deberle algo. Y estaba deseando que él dijera que sí, que le gustaba esa idea, que formaría parte de aquello. Un _“sí, quiero”_ cerebral. Y él se lo dio. Iban a ser grandes. Iban a serlo juntos. No habría hecho falta ese comentario sobre las diversidades. Pero pensaba deprisa y hablaba deprisa, y quería gritarle que lo que iban a hacer era mucho mejor que un pase para el Phoenix. Que no quería que le cogieran en el maldito club. O mejor, que sí, que lo hicieran pero que él les rechazase. Porque ellos no necesitaban a Eduardo. Y él sí. Sabía que debería de aprender a hablar más despacio aunque siguiera pensando a la misma velocidad. Como también debería de dormir más. Pero esa noche no iba a poder hacerlo.

* * *

 **Taste you**

\- Vamos a celebrarlo. Yo invito.

No sabía si aquella invitación era un premio a su trabajo, un gesto de amigo que sabía que él tenía menos dinero, o una manera de evitarle tener que pedir algo. Le daba lo mismo, porque con cada botellín que caía podía oír más fuerte el latido de la criatura que acababan de poner en funcionamiento. Había plantado geranios. Había escrito un blog. Y había dejado algo al mundo que llevaría su apellido. Estaba completo. O casi.

Eduardo quería que se relacionasen con la gente en el bar, que le dieran algo de bombo y platillo a su recién estrenado proyecto, pero aquello era un infierno incluso yendo achispado, incluso sintiéndose casi completo. Se dedicaba a sostener las dos paredes de la esquina del fondo. Y a ponerle ojos de cachorro abandonado cada vez que volvía por allí a ver qué tal estaba todo. Necesitaba volver al cuarto. Necesitaba que lo celebraran solos. Le hizo un gesto a la camarera. Después de echar un ojo al almacén ella le dijo que sí, que tenían champán. Que no le iba a mentir: bueno no era y aún así iba a tener que cobrárselo bastante caro. Pero daba igual.

\- A éstas invito yo – le dijo, a la siguiente vez que volvió a la esquina – Pero no pienso compartirlas con toda esta gente.

No podían haber sido más torpes a la hora de descorcharlas. La mitad del suelo estaba pringosa y hasta le había saltado algo al portátil. Eso era un buen augurio, seguro, como los bautizos de los barcos. _USS Facebook._

\- Ven aquí. Te necesito. Abre otra.

\- ¿Tú quieres emborracharme o qué? – le contestó riendo.

\- Necesito celebrarlo. Adecuadamente. Y la mitad ha ido para el suelo.

 _Necesito probarte._ Y si no podía hacerlo, iba a llenarse de espumoso hasta que dejara de necesitar nada. Hasta que sólo necesitase aprender a quitar corchos, a hablar despacio, y a dormir. Eduardo llenaba los vasos de plástico. Vasos cutres para un champán cutre a precio de delicatessen. Dicen que no es bueno beber sin comer nada. No podía dejar de pensar en el clásico consejo al no poder desviar la vista de los labios de su amigo bebiendo una y otra vez del vaso. Volvieron a rellenarlos. Burbujas. Labios. Otro corcho. Más burbujas. Más labios.

 _Te necesito._ En vez de pensar deprisa y hablar deprisa, actuó deprisa. Él, que no llevaba demasiado bien el contacto físico. Ni con hombres ni mujeres. Él, que nunca daba el primer paso. Ni en las primeras citas ni cuando estaban a punto de dejarle. Pero tenía sentido, porque con Eduardo todo funcionaba al revés. Le estaba besando. Y él le respondía. Maldita sea, le respondía hasta que decidió apartarle.

\- Yo… yo, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, Mark – dijo agitándole los rizos con una mano y retirándole el vaso con la otra – Vas muy caraja. Y yo también. Deberíamos comer algo. O dormirla un rato.

* * *

 **Fuck you**

\- Wardo… ¿puedes venir al cuarto?

\- Estoy a punto de salir con Christy. Ya vamos tarde.

\- Da igual – pero no, no lo daba.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. No pasa nada – pero estaba claro que su voz estaba diciendo todo lo contrario.

\- Cuando volvamos me paso.

\- No hace falta.

Alice le había dejado. O él había dejado a Alice. O lo que fuera. Alice le importaba una mierda. La última tía que le había importado algo había sido Erica. Era bonita e inteligente. Lo suficiente como para haberle mandado a la mierda. Primera cerveza de la tarde.

Alice era guapa. Y tenía una buena boca. Pero muy pocas neuronas. Estaba buena. Y era probable que también tuviera un buen corazón. Pero tenía muy poco cerebro. Y él se encoñaba de los cerebros. Hay gente a la que le gustan las mujeres. Hay gente a la que le gustan los hombres. Hay gente a la que le gustan los agujeros, sean de quien sean. Y hay a gente que le gustan los cerebros. Y de igual manera que hay gente que no puede soportar llevar una relación en la que todo es perfecto pero la cama es mediocre, él no podía soportar seguir con una tía que no era capaz de seguirle hablando. La única manera de que aquello hubiera funcionado es que se hubieran pasado la mitad del día follando y la otra mitad con ella haciéndole mamadas mientras él programaba. Segunda cerveza de la tarde. Y tercera.

\- Wardo, soy yo – le dijo al contestador – Sí. Por favor. Pásate cuando vuelvas.

Además seguía estando lo de Eduardo, que era algo más allá de un “importar”. Seguía siendo un “necesitar”. No se lo sacaba de la cabeza ni cuando la tenía comiéndole los bajos. Así que cuando ella no paraba de preguntar le acabó poniendo aquello en palabras más o menos sutiles, puede que más menos que más, puede que también sin mencionar lo de sus otras necesidades, y a ella se le cambió la cara. Fin de línea. Fin de programa. Y pasamos a las copas.

 _Necesito follarte._ Su cuerpo. Y sus neuronas. Eso era lo que quería. Eso era lo que necesitaba. No que se pasara a ser una vez más un hombro sobre el que llorar, para charlar, o hacerle compañía en silencio, o salir de bares. Pero no iba a pedírselo. Ya había sido rechazado y volver a intentarlo, sin nada que hubiera cambiado, era una tontería. Y además ya le había hecho su petición del día. Dos copas más.

\- Wardo – volvió a grabar – Estoy solo. Y borracho. Esto es un asco.

 _Te necesito._ Pero Eduardo estaba pasándoselo bien fuera, sin venir, sin llegar nunca, mientras él ya se había levantado dos veces a vomitar. Pero le daba lo mismo porque se seguía poniendo una copa detrás de otra. Sin hielos, porque ya no quedaban. Sin nadie. Porque siempre acababa estando solo cuando más necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Ni siquiera pensaba en programar.

 _Te necesito._ Pero no fue eso lo último que le dejó en aquella maldita máquina.

\- Que te jodan.

* * *

 **Use you**

Eduardo se había pasado a la mañana siguiente porque habían vuelto demasiado tarde. Y porque estaba preocupado por él después de la ristra de mensajes en el contestador.

 _No voy a necesitarte más._ Le había abierto la puerta con desgana. Le había hecho un resumen cutre de toda la batallita. Y le había pedido perdón por el numerito de la noche pasada aunque desde luego, en el fondo, no lo sentía. Resacoso era aparentemente más manso que estando borracho, pero seguía odiándole en su cerebro, seguía odiando necesitarle. Odiaba la necesidad como odiaba la sed

Cada vez que él diga un “lo siento”, bebe un vaso de agua. Cada vez que te dé un puñetacito de colegas en el hombro, bebe un vaso de agua. Cada vez que cite refranes de peces y mares, bebe una jarra entera. Cada vez que siga siendo amable y haciendo lo que se supone que hacen los amigos, roza la hiperhidratación a ver si es tan buen amigo como aparenta.

 _Voy a usarte._ Iba a empezar a tratarle como al resto de las personas que conocía. Quizás eso hiciera que dejara de necesitarle. Como si fuera un cacho de carne con ojos más. Como una herramienta hecha a base de pedazos de piel y venas. ¿No era eso lo que le habían dicho alguna vez? Que trataba a las personas como podía tratar a las cosas. Como instrumentos. Un portátil. Una rubia con tetas grandes. Una cámara de vídeo. Su mejor amigo. De primeras le resultaba difícil de creer, pero quizás tenían razón. Quizás interactuaba así con el resto de la gente. Y quizás debería empezar a interactuar con él así.

Eduardo Saverin. CFO de _Facebook_. Y a eso se iba a ceñir su relación. A eso se iba a limitar lo que iba a esperar de él. Le pediría informes financieros del estado de la empresa. Le exigiría estrategias de mercado. Le encargaría planes de calidad hasta que fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para tener un responsable dedicado sólo a eso. Le haría cargo de todos los protocolos económicos. Le ordenaría optimizar recursos. Le haría su consejero. Su mano derecha. Pero sólo en esto.

 _Voy a usarte hasta que deje de necesitarte._ Y esperaría que esos informes se entregaran rápido, aunque hubiera estado de fiesta en el Phoenix el día anterior. Y que las estrategias fueran agresivas e ingeniosas, porque si no le diría que no estaba a la altura. Y tendría preparada una respuesta diciendo que él tenía experiencia programando casi desde que aprendió a leer cuando él le pidiera un respiro porque de calidades, protocolos y optimizaciones varias sólo sabía lo que te daban en clase. Y le diría que no necesitaba sus consejos personales como amigo cuando se metiera en su vida en algo más allá de _Facebook._

No iba a tratarle como a un empleado, pero casi. Porque iba a ser peor. Porque le iba a tratar como a su igual en el lado financiero. Porque le iba a pedir movimientos económicos tan brillantes como las líneas que él tiraba. Porque no le iba a permitir anuncios de mierda para conseguir dinero de una manera cutre al igual que él no se permitía arreglar los bugs con parches poco elegantes. Porque le iba a exigir el mismo rendimiento que él ofrecía. Porque no le iba a permitir una disponibilidad menor que la suya. Porque le iba a poner al límite.

 _Y dejaré de necesitarte._ Porque le conocía. Porque sabía que cuando él empezara a comportarse así, Eduardo se vendría abajo. O él encontraría a alguien mejor.

* * *

 **Scar you**

Pero a pesar de todo Eduardo no se estaba viniendo abajo. Tampoco rendía como él le exigía, como era de esperar, pero no se venía abajo. Así que pasó lo segundo. Encontró a alguien mejor. O al menos mejor en todo aquello que él le exigía. Aunque no le necesitase.

 _Te sigo necesitando._ Pero es agradable que, para variar, te den la razón. Que te digan lo guapo y lo listo que eres. Que te susurren hasta donde va a llegar tu criatura y que muevan el culo de una forma más elegante para conseguirlo que meter banners de tres al cuarto.

Es agradable que se impliquen.

Es agradable que te tomen en serio.

Es agradable que te adoren.

 _Te necesito._ Y cada vez que le necesitaba mencionaba el nombre del otro. O sus ideas. Porque sabía cuánto le jodía.

Porque eran como arañazos.

Porque disfrutaba viéndole sufrir, aunque él también sufriera con ello.

Porque ese sufrimiento aliviaba en parte la necesidad.

 _Te estoy dejado cicatrices._

* * *

 **Break you**

Seguía sin derrumbarse. Lo único que hacía era alejarse de él, física y metafóricamente. Difícilmente habría podido poner más estados de por medio. No hablaba con él tanto como antes. Y él quería que lo hiciera, maldita sea, que le llamara aunque sólo fuera para decirle que dejase de hacerlo.

Se pasaba los días alternando el picar código con actividades que supuestamente eran divertidas porque divertían a otros. Se pasaba las noches a base de cervezas y teclas. En bucle. Se pasaba el poco tiempo que estaba en la cama deseando que él estuviera allí con ellos.

 _Voy a destrozarte cuando vengas._ Para castigarle por no haber estado allí siempre.

Pero lo único que le faltó cuando le tuvo allí delante, mojado, fue echarse a sus pies. Porque le recibió a base de cachetazos cariñosos en vez de con los golpes que había planeado. Porque necesitaba tocarle. Porque en cerocoma le estaba contando todas las cosas nuevas que estaban desarrollando, aunque Eduardo nunca se enterase de la misa la mitad. Porque necesitaba hablarle. Porque cuando le escuchaba un “tenemos que hablar” se comportaba como si le hubieran educado en Roissy en vez de ser un rebelde de Harvard.

 _Te necesito._ Aquí. Ahora. Cuando todo está pasando. Porque no era capaz de decir que le necesitaba donde fuera. Y siempre.

Y no sabía a dónde mirar mientras se lo decía. No sabía qué hacer con las manos. Porque sólo quería mirarle a los ojos. Porque sólo quería ponérselas encima. Arrancarle ese maldito chubasquero de una vez. Estamparle contra la pared del pasillo.

 _Te necesito._ Y le decía que no quería que se quedara atrás, cuando lo que no quería es que le dejara atrás a él.

Quería hacerle clavarse el puto gotelé hasta que le doliera. Hasta que reventara. Hasta que se diera cuenta de que no podía escapar de él y entonces reaccionase. Hasta lograr que le besara con tanta rabia que le hiciera daño. Hasta conseguir que se le follase en el parquet y le hiciera gritar de tal manera que les oyeran en todo el puto vecindario.

 _Te necesito._ Y él no le escuchaba. Sólo se cabreaba. Cada vez más nervioso. Alzando la voz. Echándole en cara todas las cosas en las que él también había estado trabajando. Como si hacer algo que no fuera estar a su lado tuviera la más mínima importancia.

Eduardo le estaba acorralando y no precisamente de la manera que él quería. Invadía su espacio personal con las manos, pero no para tocarle. Y reaccionó como cualquier animal acorralado lo hubiera hecho. Le atacó. Con sus palabras. Y sus ojos. Porque aunque le seguía necesitando, en ese momento lo que más quería en el mundo era hacerle todo el daño que fuera posible. Quería rasgarle a base de expectativas que dejarían ridículas a las de su señor padre. Y vio que había sido capaz.

 _Acabo de romperte._ Por fin se estaba viniendo abajo.

* * *

 **Lose me**

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces cuando recibió el primer aviso por la devolución de un pago por los servidores. Probablemente otra cualquier persona hubiera pensado que era un fallo en el cobro y hubiera llamado a donde lo tenían alojado todo para ver qué había pasado. Puede que probablemente la mayoría de las personas, antes de eso, hubieran esperado al segundo o tercer aviso. Pero él no era como la mayoría de la gente. Él estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Es como si le hubieran comunicado que iba a caer un asteroide en mitad de su calle. No iba a esperar a ver qué pasaba. Porque sabía, sin preguntarle a nadie, lo que había pasado. Eduardo le estaba sacando las uñas en respuesta a sus arañazos verbales.

 _Te necesito._ Y necesitaban este dinero que él había dado. Le había pedido el maldito dinero y él se lo había dado. Y ahora se lo estaba quitando. Como no le podía quitar los algoritmos, ni los besos que se habían dado, ni los vasos de agua, ni las tardes de compañía, le estaba quitando el dinero. Le estaba quitando su sueño. O lo estaba intentando. Para que tuviera que volver a suplicar por ello.

Y además lo había hecho de la manera más infantil posible, como un crío que pilla un berrinche porque no le dejan jugar con una pelota. Se ve que Eduardo no se daba cuenta de que ésa era la manera más rápida de perderle. Él ya estaba harto de necesitar, de pedir, de suplicar, de hacer con él lo que le pisaba las tripas hacer con otra gente.

 _Vas a perderme._ No fue eso lo que le dijo cuando le llamó. Le habló de altas disponibilidades y servicios que no se caen nunca. De efectos dominó en webs cutres. De que no quería volver a ser un maldito don nadie. Pero aunque no se lo decía, lo pensaba. Porque aunque le estuviera diciendo una vez más que le necesitaba a su lado, ya había tomado una decisión sobre todo aquello.

* * *

 **Hate me**

 _Te sigo necesitando._ Pero ahora resultaba que además de una necesidad también era un peligro. Así que la decisión era que sí, que otros tenían razón, que ya era hora de sacarle _Facebook_. La solución era sacarle de sus sueños, de sus proyectos conjuntos y de su vida.

Con un poco de suerte, eso traería de la mano conseguir sacarle también de su cabeza.

 _Vas a odiarme._ Lo sabía cuando habló con él para que viniera a firmar. Lo sabía mientras él estaba firmando dentro de aquella pecera. Lo sabía cuando salió para verle, sonriente, y se puso a recordar fórmulas en ventanas y viejos tiempos, haciendo que le necesitara otra vez más que nunca.

Podría mentir a otros en el futuro. Podría mentirse a sí mismo. Podría decirse que en ese momento no era consciente del todo lo que iba a conllevar aquello. Pero sí que lo era. Sí que lo sabía. Porque sabía que ése era su berrinche respuesta al berrinche de crío anterior de Eduardo. A sangre fría. Más calculado. Y, desde luego, a otra escala.

 _Vas a odiarme._ Quería que le odiase, que desease que él no le hubiera necesitado nunca.

* * *

 **Smash me**

Le encontró tirado a la puerta de su piso. Borracho. Definitivamente muy borracho.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? – le dijo, vocalizando malamente, mientras se levantaba.

Después del numerito que había montado en la oficina había tenido los huevos de esperarle a la puerta de su casa. Después de todas las veces que no había estado allí para él cuando le necesitaba, a pesar de lo buen amigo que él siempre se creía, ahora se presentaba cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

\- No deberías estar aquí – contestó, mientras abría la puerta.

El primer golpe le pilló de espaldas y por sorpresa. Justicia poética, que dirían algunos. Lo que no había sido capaz de hacerle a Parker en público se lo estaba haciendo a él en privado. Y estaba claro que la puntería era una habilidad que se resentía menos que la vocalización cuando iba caraja.

\- Wardo, vete.

El segundo puñetazo le hizo más daño, en la cara, y consiguió tumbarle.

 _Destrózame._ Adelante. Le estaba diciendo con sus ojos y su postura que estaba bien, que se sacara de dentro todo lo que necesitara, que le hiciera añicos como a aquel maldito portátil.

No iba a defenderse. Eduardo estaba esperando un golpe a cambio, pero él no iba a mover un dedo. Porque él estaba sobrio. Aunque puede que aún así estuviera en inferioridad de condiciones. Y porque no quería devolvérselo. Aquello debería acabar allí ya, y si Eduardo necesitaba quedar físicamente por encima, bien estaba.

 _Necesito que me destroces._

* * *

 **Erase me**

Pero una vez más Eduardo no hizo lo que él estaba esperando que hiciera. Lo que él necesitaba que hiciera. Sólo le miraba. Desde arriba. A nivel físico y desde una posición moralmente superior, como siempre hacía. Mark seguía en el suelo, esperando entonces unas paces que tardaban en llegar.

\- Está bien. No voy a pegarte más. Y no voy a volver nunca aquí. A partir de ahora con abogados de por medio.

Ese comentario sobre abogados no parecía estar demasiado relacionado con hacer las paces.

\- Estás muerto para mí.

 _Bórrame._ Si no era capaz de necesitarle como él lo hacía, si no era capaz de destrozarle físicamente como ahora necesitaba, olvidarse mutuamente parecía la siguiente mejor opción.

* * *

 **Kill me**

Durante los careos había quedado claro que él no terminaba de estar muerto para Eduardo. Todo eran reproches, contar la historia como estaba claro que no había sucedido, miraditas de animal herido. Al principio le daban ganas de reírse en su cara y en la de su abogada. Por el amor de dios, hasta se había chivado de aquello de los exámenes para dejarle mal. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que sus abogados le castigaran contra la pared una hora? Luego había pasado por la fase de querer estamparle la cabeza contra la mesa hasta que se diera cuenta de que aquellas cosas que contaba no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, que sus berrinches no eran heroicidades, que era un socio de mierda aunque fuera un buen amigo, y que tan buen amigo tampoco fue porque era más que evidente que cualquier cosa que Mark hubiera necesitado de él, carnal o no, él no se la había dado. O se la había dado para quitársela después. El último estadio de todo aquello fue el más doloroso: el darse cuenta de que Eduardo nunca se había enterado de nada y de que él tampoco había comprendido nunca del todo a Eduardo. No es que fuera una novedad lo de que él no supiera leer bien a la gente, se lo habían dicho suficientes veces. Pero sí pensaba que a él, a algo que miraba al microscopio día tras día, sí que le había conseguido captar. Y que Eduardo, con todo lo empático que se jactaba de ser, también había estado bastante en la parra.

Había firmado. No había vuelta de hoja. Eso era lo que decían todos los abogados. Y se había vuelto a casa a cogerse la borrachera del siglo, solo, como últimamente hacía casi siempre. Cuando ya iba medio caraja le intentó llamar un par de veces, para decirle todo lo que estaba claro que no había entendido, pero Eduardo cortaba las llamadas. Cuando todavía era capaz de acertar con las teclas del teléfono le mandó un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba verle, que estaba en casa, que ahora que ya tenía todo el dinero que quería al menos podían hablar por última vez, o pegarse un rato, que se lo debían. Cada vez que miraba el móvil y no había respuesta, daba otro trago directamente de la botella. Cuando creyó que nunca la recibiría, que sería como los silencios de Erica, tiró el móvil contra la pared y lo hizo pedazos. Muy inteligente por su parte, sí, ahora si él le llamaba o le escribía no se enteraría. Así que para celebrarlo, acabó esa botella de whisky y empezó otra.

 _Te sigo necesitando. Esto no va a parar nunca. Así que ven y mátame de una vez, para que deje de sufrir ya._ No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde lo del móvil hasta que oyó el sonido del telefonillo. Una hora, puede. O un par de ellas. Todo estaba ya demasiado borroso en su cabeza. Al levantarse se dio un golpe contra la mesa en toda la espinilla. Casi no lo notó, las maravillas de la anestesia. Cuando le abrió y le vio allí pensó que también podría molerle a hostias esta vez y no notar nada.

\- Venga, di lo que tengas que decir.

Mark trató de pensar en algo ingenioso con el que herirle una vez más, pero había pasado muy de lejos ese límite alcohólico que le hacía ser más creativo para estar en la zona en la que las neuronas trabajan condenadamente despacio.

\- Joder, Mark, estás hecho una mierda.

Como era incapaz de decir nada, se echó a su boca en respuesta. Pensó que eso ilustraría bastante bien lo que siempre tendría que haberle dicho más claramente. Eduardo le separó sin ni siquiera responder.

\- ¿Pero qué coños haces?

 _Mátame._ Eso le volvió a traer a la cabeza el primer rechazo con champán de por medio. Y todos aquellos malditos recuerdos.

\- Lo que tendría que haber hecho siempre.

\- Mark, estás muy pero que muy borracho.

 _Mátame. Vuelve a mandarme a la mierda. Déjame una vez más borracho y solo._

\- Lo justo y suficiente para volver a hacer esto y que me dé igual que vuelvas a rechazarme. Dios, necesito sentarme – dijo, volviéndose hacia dentro – Pasa y cierra. Si quieres beber algo te lo vas a tener que poner tú.

Por una vez Eduardo hizo lo que esperaba de él. Pasó dentro. Y cerró la puerta.

\- Creo que sería bueno que uno de los dos estuviera sobrio.

\- Lo que tú digas, siempre lo que tú digas, Wardo – dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y llevándose la mano a la frente.

Eduardo se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones de en frente, pero Mark le hizo un gesto infantil con la mano sobre el sofá para que se sentara a su lado, y fue hacia él.

\- Bueno… explícate.

\- ¿Qué más coños quieres que te diga? ¿Todavía no te enteras?

\- Creo que al final sí que voy a necesitar beber algo.

Eduardo cogió la botella de la mesa y bebió a morro. Se tiraron unos diez minutos sin hablar. Mark con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y Eduardo bebiendo a sorbos pequeños.

\- Wardo, o haces algo o te vas, porque me voy a quedar sopa.

\- ¿Y qué coños quieres tú que haga?

\- Te necesito – dijo, una vez más, incorporándose un poco.

Y después de muchos _“te necesito”_ , muchas borracheras, unas cuantas llamadas poco apropiadas y dos rechazos, a la tercera fue la vencida. Volvió a echársele a los labios como malamente pudo y Eduardo no le retiró, se dejó hacer, y luego hasta respondió un poco.

\- Wardo.

\- Dime.

\- Nunca he estado… con un tío – se le trababa un poco la lengua al hablar – Una vez me enrollé con uno en el instituto, pero la jodí antes de que folláramos.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

\- Vete a la mierda. Te estoy tratando de decir que no sé cómo hacer las cosas.

\- Pues a mí no me mires.

Pero Mark sí le miraba, con los ojillos medio cerrados por el alcohol. Eduardo se levantó y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta.

\- Supongo que pasa por desvestirse, como siempre.

Eduardo se fue desabotonando la camisa, muy despacio, como cuando era un crío y tenía más miedo que otra cosa. En el fondo no podía creerse que se estuviera desnudando en la casa del tío que había estado a punto de llevar a juicio. Cuando se la terminó de desabrochar y se giró, vio que Mark se había quedado dormido, probablemente entre el cuarto y el quinto botón. Volvió al sofá con él y le empezó a besar un poco para despertarle. Ahora era Mark el que se dejaba y casi no hacía nada.

\- ¿Mark?

Mark sólo emitía algún sonido gutural que otro, sin abrir los ojos. Luego bajó la cabeza y se arrebujó contra él. Eduardo no se podía creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo bueno y lo malo, y esta última sorpresa, ahora se le quedara dormido en el regazo.

\- Está bien. No creo que ni se te hubiera podido levantar ya.

Eduardo pensó que de verdad todo estaba bien. Que ya lo intentarían en condiciones a la mañana siguiente si Mark no volvía a ser el gilipollas de siempre cuando estuviera sobrio. Que tenían mucho tiempo por delante y que en peores se habían visto.

 _Te necesito y por fin estás aquí._ Mark respiraba sosegado, apretado contra él. Notaba, adormilado, que Eduardo jugueteaba un poco con sus rizos. Podría pasarse así la vida entera, borracho sobre él. Todo era perfecto. Por fin podría dormir.


End file.
